


My sweet winter song

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: “Your roots are showing,”





	

“Your roots are showing,” Gon points out one day when they’re waiting for the bus, leaning against one another to keep warm. Or rather, Killua pressing himself up against Gon in an attempt to steal his warmth while Gon is enjoying the closeness. “are you going to re-dye it?”

He takes a moment to think before answering and shrugs half-heartedly. “I don’t know yet. White is getting a bit boring so I might switch things up a bit and dye it blue or something.” 

Gon makes a sound of disapproval .“But you look so pretty in white!” he blurts out loudly, making a few heads turn in their direction. Killua lets out an embarrassed noise, shushes him and proceeds to hide in his massive scarf. 

“It’s true though,” Gon continues with an affectionate smile on his lips. “especially when it’s snowing. It sort of blends with your hair, but at the same time it doesn’t, and it makes you look like you’re glowing and that really fits you.” he chuckles awkwardly when Killua doesn’t respond. “Heh, sorry, I know I talk too much. I’ll shut up now.”

A minute ticks by. Two. Three.

Still no reply.

“Killua…?” he glances to his side and sees Killua covering his mouth with his hands, staring at his feet. His heart dropps and his chest clenches uncomfortably. “Killua?” he tries again, bending forward to peek at his face.

Expecting the worst, he is greeted by wide eyes and the reddest of cheeks. He sighs, 

_cute_.

Smiling, he removes Killua’s hands and pecks his lips. “C’mon, I can see the bus now. Let’s get going.”

Killua nodds mutely, head still reeling. Glancing down at their clasped hands he decides he will be keeping it white for a bit longer.


End file.
